Fine You Later (BarryxReader)
by Digs676
Summary: You and Barry have been friends for a long time. And maybe for you felt more towards him than that. Just a little fluff to fill the time.


"Ah! Mom, I was supposed to go see Barry this morning!" You exclaimed, jumping up from the kitchen table. You were shocked that you could have forgotten that today was the day you were going to challenge your best friend, Barry, to a pokemon battle after a month of training completely new pokemon. It took you no time at all to grab your bag and run across town to Barry's house.

You knocked on the door quietly and heard a faint response from within. The smell of a much more satisfying breakfast than yours wafted out to greet you but you continued on through the open plan living room, ignoring the scent.

"Hello (y/n)!" Barry's mom called from the kitchen where the smell was coming from.

"Hi Linda, is Barry up yet?" It was very rare for him to be late or to sleep in on any given occasion.

"I think I heard some form of movement up there earlier. Probably forgot to take his meds last night. Even though he has beaten the Elite 4 I still need to remind him to take his pills," she muttered. You coughed to keep from laughing, Barry never took his pills anyways.

"Alright, could you tell him I'm outside when he comes down?"

"Sure thing (y/n), I doubt it will take long," Linda smiled and went back to her cooking while quietly still muttering about Barry's pills. You head outside and sat down in the grass on the side of the road. It really didn't take long at all before Barry burst out the door and looked around in search of you.

"There you are!" he exclaimed when he spotted you. "I should fine you for not waking me up!" You rolled your eyes, this was Barry's normal response to anything that doesn't go as planned.

"Sure, sue me whatever. But can we at least have this battle first?" you asked. His eyes went round and dropped to the ground.

"Ah, right… The battle. Uhhhh can't we do that later?" He kicked nervously at the ground.

"You forgot didn't you?" you groaned. Forgetfulness was his second main characteristic after fining people, but you never realized he could forget this. "How could you forget? We have been planning this for a month! Did you even get new pokemon?"

"Of course I did! I was just… busy! I never got time to do any training. I'm fining you for not reminding me once I got back from my dad's!" He loudly started to count down from ten but you weren't listening. You had gotten up and were walking down the road. "Hey where are you going! Don't walk away from me!" He ran to catch up and quickly caught up to pace with you. "So where are we going?"

"The lake," you replied simply. He closed his mouth and continued to walk in step with you. Anyone could tell that he desperately wanted to say something, but knew better now not to break the silence. You trailed her fingers through the long grass as the two of you passed through the woods and into the clearing next to the lake.

"Hey! This is where I first met Empoleon!" Barry exclaimed, racing up to the patch of grass. "We thought we could actually find and catch a red gyarados in our lake!" He beamed back at you at the thought of the memory. You laughed.

"Yeah, _you _thought we could find one. I just came along to see the lake." It was six years ago when you had first found the Professor's case in a patch of grass. Since then you had both become powerful pokemon trainers and even better friends.

"It's so quiet here," you whispered. Barry was stomping around in the grass and it was a surprise he heard you.

"Well if it is too quiet let's make it louder! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" he bellowed out towards the center of the lake, his hands cupped around his mouth like a megaphone. You came up behind him and slapped your hand on his mouth to silence the noise.

"I didn't mean it like that, moron," you said with a mixture of joking and concern in your voice. "You might wake up Mesprit," now just straight up mocking him.

"And it might suck out all of my emotions! Oh god, we don't want that!" Barry exclaimed loudly. In one quick motion he grabbed you and tossed you over his shoulder. "I would have to fine that pokemon one million billion dollars!" You shrieked as he started to romp around the clearing still ranting.

"Barry you put me down!" you hollered, trying to get out of Barry's surprisingly tight grip. Just as suddenly as he had picked you up he set you down again in front of him.

"I just wouldn't be Barry if it took my emotions," he said finally. You looked up at him and smirked.

"Well you would still be Barry, but you just wouldn't be the Barry I know and love," you knew he would get a kick out of that, but said it anyways.

"You- wait- uh… what? You- you love me?" He stuttered, completely flabbergasted.

"You're my best friend you moron, of course I love you." The entire conversation was completely under your control and you knew exactly where it was going.

"So you don't actually _love _me right?" He stuttered, hopping from one foot to the other nervously.

"Well I just said I did didn't I?"

"Ah- uh, yeah- but, um-" His face was blushed a fiery red.

"Don't worry about it," you said, patting his cheek. "No need for a freakout session." Once again you swept away leaving an extremely confused Barry to follow in your wake.

A few days later as you were walking home from the library, Barry cornered you outside your house. You were surprised that he had braved up and come here. When it came to emotions he tended to shy away and hide for a while. Entirely uncharacteristic of him.

"Hey (y'n)," He started, already blushing. "I, uh, just wanted to say that I, uh- I think I like you too." You grinned at him. Despite seeming slightly nervous he kept his eyes on you. Under his gaze you suddenly became the nervous one and started to squirm.

"Hey Barry, you know there is such thing as personal space- unless, you plan on doing something…" you whispered looking down at your feet.

"Of course I do!" he replied indignantly. "I plan on finning you! One kiss will do this time." He tilted your head up so you were looking at him. You stood up on tip toes, reminding you of how much taller he had become, and pecked him on the lips. As you started to go back onto your feet he suddenly pulled you close and smirked at you. "That hardly counts." Before you could pull in a breath of surprise he leaned down and kissed you almost tentatively. Your hands soon found their way around his neck and his into your (h/c) hair. Almost too soon, he was pulling away.

"Leaving so soon?" you asking mockingly.

"It's getting dark you know," he responded in an equally mocking voice.

"Well then I guess I will just have to give you a fine later."


End file.
